The Cancer Research Center of the University of North Carolina was established in 1975 to promote interdisciplinary cancer-related research. The Cancer is now a well established entity with research programs in Tumor Immunology, Tumor Virology, Cancer Cell Biology, Chemical Carcinogenesis, Drug Development, Cancer Epidermiology, Clinical Research and Cancer Control with 80 core faculty and a newly constructed 36,000 net square foot research building. In this, our third renewal application, we request: 1. Support for the Cancer Research Center senior leadership, faculty active in cancer-related research who plan, organize and implement the cancer effort at the University of North Carolina. 2. Support for selected Cancer Center staff investigators following NCI guidelines. 3. Provision of support for the administrative functions of the Center. 4. Support for continuation of the established Cancer Research Center core facilities plus one new core facility. 5. Support for recruitment of faculty members in specific areas critical to the further development of our programs.